User talk:MagcargoMan
Smash Bros. I honestly did not mind at all. The Yoshiman 97 02:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, who cares. They were really fun to play as in the game. It's characters, man, good characters. Forget about it. I still had a helluva time playing the game, so I didn't mind with character selection. The Yoshiman 97 01:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Birdo, maybe Amaterasu, other people, I remember having a lot of people I wanted in the next game, but I just can't think of them right now, I forgot. But maybe Mickey Mouse might be in the next one with Epic Mickey coming out soon. The Yoshiman 97 02:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :Amaterasu. Look at that article. It's complete for the most part. The Yoshiman 97 16:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good, I agreed with most of your choices. The Yoshiman 97 17:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :A little late, Sorry. I was thinking and hoping some third party Wii games gets some stages in SSB4. Maybe like Sin and Punishment, Kamiko Village from Okami, and a stage from Epic Mickey (I am really excited abut that game). The Yoshiman 97 00:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My bad, Sin and Punishment was second party. Anyways, I agree with all of your picks except Crash Bandicoot, I don't see Nintendo picking that up. The Yoshiman 97 02:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'll deal with them, but they could get very annoying. I remember how Fox, Wolf, and Falco had pretty much the same moveset AND Final Smash, that didn't make any sense to me. Wish HAL/SORA would give each character their own moveset. The Yoshiman 97 02:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Nominate You should nominat us! My computer is screwed up.. so I can't. =\ - Ash Crimson 18:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :It looks fine, dood. (sorry it took so long to reply) - Ash Crimson 18:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I dunno I don't know where Yoshi is. He's on Xbox LIVE a lot, so I could ask him there. And KSR is blocked for another week, I think. I'm not completely sure, since Yoshi blocked her. And no, Anno never explained why he left our wiki. Frank-West 15:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Survey-Miss Hell Hole U.S.A. what is your fave mission of my DLC blog What kind of character would you make in Survivor Mode What 3 wikia users would you invite to join you in Survivor Mode Check out miss hell hole u.s.a. on my DLC blog for the SUPER DUPER MAJOPR UPDATE Wheelchair Afraid not. Doesn't really matter if you contribute as an anon, you're still contributing to the site as a user in a whold. Sorry, you're just going to have to live with it. You could still take credit for making the article; I'm sure the other users will agree with you and know you really contributed. Just be proud, at least, that you made a new article here. We need every weapon and piece of information that Dead Rising covers. The Yoshiman 97 04:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Comment too comment on my blog too Achievements Achievements aren't retroactive. It's kind of a bummer =\ - Ash Crimson 02:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : Also, you can still see your edit count at the top of the page next to the username, just in normal font. --Ciwey 02:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, having to redo them is a pain. =\ Yeah, I'm gonna work on that. I think the picture for freelancer looks awkward though. Instead of just the pic of Frank it appears in that frame. - Ash Crimson 02:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm.. maybe. - Ash Crimson 02:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I wanna do that, but the site is acting funny. It wont let me save the new names. I think I'll have to try again tomorrow. - Ash Crimson 02:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::My suggestion is to get used to it. It's here to stay. And you could always check the number of edits you have, it's right next to your username. The Yoshiman 97 03:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Good News! Hey Mag. Y'know your blog? Well there are achievements for commenting on blogs, so now people will want to comment on your blogs even more! Maybe you should write another post. Frank-West 02:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) .... ...You're just achivement griding, aren't you? How sad. Dengarde 05:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :You DO get achivements for posting on people talk pages though. Can't really think of another reason you'd be advertising your blog. Also: I can accuse you if I want. Nothing against the rules about it. Hate me if ya want :) Dengarde 08:06, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Injustice! ::I'm honored that you'd mention me on the your front page! Thanks for the mention! Dengarde 07:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::For one thing: My above comment was actually serious. Don't care if you were calling me out, it's nice to get some recognition. Not trying to mock ya. I apologize if I've offended you. But you need to know that I don't appreciate someone using my pages to advertise their own stuff. This wiki is edited so little enough that your zombie dogs blog is was on the front page ten different times. I believe it was even there when you posted that on my page, and if I had something to add to it I would have done so. So I could see no other reason to believe you weren't. I realize that I seem like a jerk, but it's the truth. Dengarde 08:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm "Not Responding" because I was typing up my reply. Or perhaps I was offline. Take your pick. Also: I really, REALLY don't care if you were as long as you keep it off my talk page. P.S.S. Being all defensive about it doesn't help your case. It's the internet. Stop taking random comments by anonomus people so seriously. Dengarde 08:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, the "My Home" page? The one where all the newest edits on the wiki are listed, including blogs posts? If you had waited a few days until the point where no-one WAS commenting and no-one could find it anymore, then I would have just ignored it. Instead, you did it on the same day you posted it while people were still activly commenenting on it, thus puting it on the top of the recent changes list, thus allowing me, as well as everyone who uses this wiki, to see it. So forgive me if I'm just a tiny bit miffed about that. Dengarde 08:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, Sure. Dengarde 08:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Blog I dunno. I like writing, but I don't know what Dead Rising ideas I'd be able to come up with. I'll think about it. Frank-West 14:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Good news! Glad to hear it! --Mistertrouble189 00:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) MvC3:FTW Are you sure that Frank is gonna appear? I'm pretty sure thats not confirmed. CrackLawliet 22:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh crap, sorry I seriously forgot. I'll start today. CrackLawliet 15:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Debate We've already decided to put them on separate articles, Mag. It's been decided twice now.. once during that wiki poll (a few months ago) and just recently on a talk page. - Ash Crimson 21:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) DR RPG We present you the opportunity to survive a horde of zombies by joining Dead Rising: The Infection as one of our players. Coming Soon. MvC3 I dunno. I honestly don't play that kind of fighting games. I'll see how the game does though. The Yoshiman 97 04:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Clocktower Now that I think about it.. I don't think we do have an article for that. If you wanna make it name it Underground or something like that. We can always change it later on. - Ash Crimson 05:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : I think it looks great. - Ash Crimson 16:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Article Stubs Okay, you've got to stop this. Adding article stubs as a category on every single page is not at all constructive, and frankly it's rather obvious that you're achievement farming. Some of the pages - like the DR2 pages and TioD characters - have all the information we currently have up there. They don't need the article stub category. --Ciwey 07:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ricky Lloyd? Travis Conyers? Patricia Kucharska? Not to mention, the countless DR2 pages that we already know we need to expand, but are still waiting for more information on? Article stubs is a category used to note down existing pages that need to be expanded with information we already have. Dumping the same category on fifty, a hundred pages just because you want to achievement farm is deconstructive. --Ciwey 06:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because we already have all the information about them on the page. THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO ADD. NO FURTHER INFORMATION ABOUT RICKY LLOYD OR PATRICIA KUCHARSKA OR WHATEVER IT IS CAN BE FOUND. Unlike the Johnny Pipes, Gretchen, Lance, Wallace pages, all of which could use plenty more information that could be garnered from the blog pages. Get this? If nothing else of value can be added to the page, LEAVE IT ALONE. ::Not to mention, something I left out last time - the "article stubs" category should only be there if you add the template. Adding it as a category is a blatant sign that you are achievement grinding. --Ciwey 06:36, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::You're not new to the Wiki. Heck, you've been here longer than I have. Ignorance is no excuse. :::And the message you pointed out was left by a new user, who presumably responded to the Wiki's automatic welcome message. Oh snap, jumping to conclusions now, are we? --Ciwey 06:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I reiterate - ignorance is not an excuse. Nobody told me about any of the templates either, but I figured out how to use them. "I wasn't aware of it" means absolutely jack shit; the admins aren't here to babysit every user and teach them how to use templates and whatnot. I would think any functional, post-pubescent person would be able to grasp the concept of LEARNING ON YOUR OWN. Jeez. ::::Bottom line, stop being obtuse. You've been told what you should and should not do. Stop bringing out excuses and own up to it. --Ciwey 12:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, for fuck's sake. You've been told repeatedly what not to do regarding the article stubs category. Learn from it and move on. That's what mature people do. --Ciwey 11:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC)